<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Interesting by KASYD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176186">Something Interesting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KASYD/pseuds/KASYD'>KASYD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Hannibal is only a cannibal once, M/M, Sassy Will Graham, Tattoos, Vigilante Will Graham, Young Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KASYD/pseuds/KASYD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal was bored, which was never a good thing for anybody, but then Will Graham crashes into his world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Frederick Chilton &amp; Will Graham, Will Graham &amp; Abigail Hobbs, Will Graham &amp; Beverly Katz, Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannibal was bored, and that was never a good thing. </p><p>He was sitting in the back of the class, proper as ever, with his gaze focused out of the window next to him. </p><p>“Alana,” Hannibal said to the girl seated next to him, “Do you reckon something interesting will happen this year?”</p><p>Alana turned to him, “You’re not bored are you? The last time you were you were taken to isolatation.”</p><p>Hannibal nodded, the memory of goading on the teacher until they hit him still fresh in his brain, especially the part where he got to hit back. </p><p>The teacher stood up as the bell rung, “Good Morning Delinquents, today we‘re going to be...”</p><p>Hannibal hummed quietly to himself as the sounds around him faded away into his mind palace. </p><p>He wandered the familiar halls while walking to his room and smiled at the drawing pinned on it. </p><p>“Mischa,” Hannibal called, “Did you make this for me?”</p><p>“Yes!” He heard her call from her room. </p><p>A closed mouth smile graced his lips, it was a crayon drawing of him and Mischa in the kitchen, their favorite place. </p><p>“Hannibal”</p><p>He frowned as he was shaken from the pleasant moment, Hannibal turned to Alana with a look. </p><p>The class was murmuring excitedly, something interesting had happened when Hannibal was gone. </p><p>“See Hannibal, you won’t be bored this year.” Alana reassured with a smile. </p><p>“Why so?” He asked, curious now. </p><p>“There’s a new student transferring in.” Alana answered, analyzing his response. </p><p>Hannibal considered this, “What if they’re as boring as watching dried paint?” </p><p>Alana seemed stumped, “Well I guess we’ll find out.”</p><p>He turned away, unable to push down the feeling of curiosity even as the lesson started. </p><p>Hannibal watched the clouds pass by and hummed his favorite song. </p><p>No one in the class was paying attention.</p><p>Suddenly Hannibal was snapped out of his daze by the sound of tapping, he turned towards Alana who seemed just as confused. </p><p>The tapping continued, it sounded like tapping on glass, Was someone tapping on the window?</p><p>He turned towards the window next to him and was surprised for the first time in years. </p><p>There was a boy outside the 3rd floor window tapping on it.</p><p>The boy pressed a note against the window 'Is this Class 374?' =</p><p>Hannibal nodded and watched as he dangerously use one hand to write another note, holding himself up with one arm.</p><p>'Can you open the window?' The second note read.</p><p>Hannibal nodded and briskly opened the latches of the window, considering wether or not the boy would die from a fall from that height.</p><p>He let out a breath as the boy climbed over the ledge and stepped inside.</p><p>Alana and the rest of the class gaped blankly.</p><p>The Teacher’s eyes fell on the window boy. </p><p>"Why are you late on your first day of school Mr......" she drawled.</p><p>"Will Graham." The window boy said with a smile, "Its nice to meet you."</p><p>"Ah yes, Mr. Graham. You're here for damage of private property, violence, and many other illegal actions." The woman continued, looking unfazed at the amount of crime on her list.</p><p>"I look forward to going to school here, hopefully I wont burn it down like I did to my last Delinquent school." Will said with a awkward laugh that had everyone but Hannibal shifting uncomfortably in their seats.</p><p>Then out of no where a man looking in his thirties burst into the room, "Did Will make it to class?" The man gasped, sounding as if he'd just climbed 3 stair levels in a sprint. </p><p>Will huffed as the man's eyes fell onto him, "Hello, Jack. Lovely day isn't it?" </p><p>"Young man, how did you get up here so fast?!" Jack demanded.</p><p>"I climbed through the window." Will answered bluntly.</p><p>"You did what?!" He snapped rather harshly.</p><p>"I climbed through the window and I'll do it again!" He yelled back.</p><p>Jack swiped a hand down his face. </p><p>"Whatever, you're in class, that's all that matters. We'll talk about this later." He said as he departed.</p><p>Will turned his attention back to the teacher, "Please continue."</p><p>"Young man, climbing the building is not allowed in this Preparatory School!" The woman scolded.</p><p>"And I though you were on my side." Will muttered blandly. </p><p>Then he looked to Hannibal and smiled, “I know someone’s on my side though! Open the window, Window Boy.” </p><p>Hannibal found himself doing so, entranced by the boy’s strange and twisted sense of manner. </p><p>And the he could only watch as Will Graham leapt through the 3rd story window. </p><p>He was fine though, he landed in the superhero position. </p><p>Will took a moment to brush himself off and then ran towards the exit of school grounds, Hannibal swore he saw him flip off the teacher. </p><p>"Well he’s definitely more interesting than dried paint." Hannibal admitted as he sat back down in his chair. </p><p>Alana who still had her face pressed against the window laughed, “That’s seriously the only comment you have after all of that?” </p><p>Hannibal thought for a moment, what kind of comment was she looking for?</p><p>“I will never be left bored in his presence,” He confirmed, “Assuming he doesn’t escape the cops again.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its been a week since Will Graham has stepped foot on school campus and Hannibal was beginning to think his new source of entertainment had escaped from the cops. </p>
<p>He spent his time wandering his mind palace and staring through the window, perhaps Will Graham would pass by the school again when running from the cops.</p>
<p>Just when Hannibal thought that the moment couldn't get anymore boring, the teacher walked into the room. </p>
<p>"Okay class, Jack finally got Will to come to school today so we should be on our best behavior so that he doesn't ditch again." The lady says sensibly for once.</p>
<p>The class nodded, and Hannibal felt his heartrate increase with his excitement.</p>
<p>"Okay Will, come in." She said as the door gets kicked open.</p>
<p>Will smiled at the class as the door fall off it's hinges.</p>
<p>"Hello again." He said plainly.</p>
<p>"Sit down Will." The teacher said with a sigh, most likely calculating the cost of the broken door in her mind.</p>
<p>"Yes ma'am." Will said sarcastically.</p>
<p>Then Will smiled at Hannibal, "Window boy! I'm sitting by you."</p>
<p>Hannibal nodded cleared the desk in front of him of his backpack. </p>
<p>"Why thank you." Will said sweetly as he sat down. </p>
<p>The teacher started teaching again and Will turned back to  Hannibal</p>
<p>"Thanks for opening the window yesterday Window boy." Will thanked.</p>
<p>Hannibal smiled back back, "Not a problem, I'm Hannibal."</p>
<p>They shook hands and Hannibal noted the strength of Will’s calloused grip.</p>
<p>Will turned to Alana, “And who are you?”</p>
<p>"Alana Bloom." Alana said curtly, she could feel Hannibal’s piercing gaze on her intensifying every moment he was without Will’s attention.</p>
<p>Will, not seeming to get the hint, asked Alana about the class they were taking and wether or not it was too late to drop out. </p>
<p>As Will talked Hannibal examined the designs on his arms. </p>
<p>And by designs Hannibal meant his full, expensive looking tattoo sleeves that weren’t exposed during his first introduction.</p>
<p>"The design is exquisite." Hannibal commented as he examined the designs closer.</p>
<p>"Thanks, I designed them myself." Will beamed with a smile, eyes proud but not quite looking Hannibal in the eye.</p>
<p>Hannibal had noticed that he avoided people’s eyes when he expressed emotion. </p>
<p>"I got a bit, but I got arrested in the middle it." Hannibal admitted as he pulled the collar of his shirt down a bit for him to see. </p>
<p>The tattoo was of her name, Mischa, though it only read Misc at the moment. </p>
<p>"Ooooh!" Will said eyeing Hannibal’s revealed flesh.</p>
<p>"I really like the design, maybe I can finish it up for you sometime." Will blurted with a slight tint to his cheeks.</p>
<p>Hannibal gave him a small smile, “I’d love to see it finished.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>